


Mr. & Mrs. Rabbit

by AGDoren



Series: The Flash, 3B Smut Series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Humor, Noisy Sex, POV Original Character, Smut, Voyeurism, noisy Iris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/pseuds/AGDoren
Summary: Shanika Johnson just wants to graduate college, so she can get a decent job as an art historian. Too bad her neighbors mate like noisy rabbits, keep weird hours, and there are all these weird ass flashes of light and whooshing noises in the hall. Central City gets hotter and weirder by the day, especially when you live next door to the Flash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey WestAllen fam all the conversations we've had about Barry & Iris' sex life got me to thinking, it would be awfully noisy. When Barry made his three nights in a row comment all I could think about were their poor neighbors.

_I_

**Three Nights in a Row**

_"Oooohhhhh! Oooohhhh!"_

The moan was long and low and falling in perfect time with the rhythmic thudding from the apartment next door. Irritated, or perhaps jealous and maybe just a bit turned on Shanika turned up the sound on her music.

She preferred to study in her room, but for the last three nights in a row her new neighbors had disrupted her.

_First who even had that much sex anyway? Second who got started that early? I was only 8 o'clock. T _h_ ird how could they keep going on so long? Didn't these people have jobs, family, other shit to do. _ 

They'd moved in a few weeks ago. It wasn't the first time things had gotten a bit loud and you had to be good-natured about that, right? After all people got to have sex. And who could really get mad and people enjoying some loud enthusiastic sex? Hearing it time-to-time was tolerable, but this was the third night in a row.

The first time she'd gone to study on the living room, but didn't get much work done there. Not with her roommates traipsing about, especially Derek. Boy was too fine by far. Yesterday night she'd gone to a 24 diner. Tonight she’d hoped she could stay home, it was cold outside.

 Her song of choice came to an end and the woman's pleasure came through clearly in desperate heady sobs now matched by "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" In the guy's tenor.

"Thank fucking God." Shanika muttered to herself. They had to be finishing. The 'Rabbits' couldn't have a sex-a-thon three nights in a row.

The moaning and groaning and god praising reached its inevitable peak, the thumping stopped. Relaxed, Shanika pulled pulled out her earbuds. She hated using them. Maybe she could finally get some work done.

She managed to read for about three minutes, before the thumping and the bed shaking and the god-damned moaning started again.

"Mother fucka'!"

Irritated she stormed into the living room where Derek and his buddy Mike sat watching a football.

"What?" Derek paused beer halfway to his lips.

"The Rabbits are at it again."

Derek laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Rabbits?" Mike asked.

Shanika ignored him.

"It's not funny. I just heard them finish and they're at it again and she is so loud. Come hear this shit."

Derek exchanged glances with his friend and shrugged.

She followed Derek and his buddy to her room. Ms. Rabbit was moaning good and loud.

The two men started to snicker.

"They just finished?" Derek asked keeping his voice low.

She nodded."Both of them."

"Homie don't have no refractory period?"

She shrugged.

"I wonder what they look like? Bet they're ugly," Mike said.

"Nah man I seen that girl, she is fine, if I had that at home..." Derek let out a breath.

Shanika frowned feeling a twinge of jealousy. It was bad enough that Ms. Rabbit was obviously getting her brains fucked out every night, did she seriously have to have Derek drooling over her too?

"I wonder if its the same guy every night?"

The three of them laughed.

"Good try man," Derek said. "But she's totally out of your league."

Ms. Rabbit announced another orgasm in a long and glorious moan that served to make Shanika still more jealous and now definitely horny. The thumping and creaking went on.

Derek gave her a pitying look and smiled that dimpled smile of his, flashing white teeth in his dark face.

"Go study in my room. I know how important it is to you."

She sighed in relief. "Thanks Derek."

Shanika gathered her laptop along with a few other things.

"And if the Rabbits are still at it you can sleep in my room, strictly platonic of course."

She forced a pained smile.

"Of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is teen an appropriate rating? Tell me if its not.


End file.
